Image processing systems which each reuse sheets by using an image forming apparatus which forms images on sheets by a decolorable coloring material, and a decoloring apparatus which decolors the images of the sheets are known. Further, the decoloring apparatus reads images of sheets before decoloring the images.
Meanwhile, the image processing systems usually receive payment of predetermined fees from users and rent published books for a certain period of time.